


Leaving the Underground

by gh0steses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: smol child convinces ghost to come to surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe life on the surface wouldn’t be so scary after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Underground

“...A visitor?” Napstablook gets up from where they lay on the floor, which is rather easy for a ghost, and floats over to the door to answer the quiet knock. As the door opens, the spectre recognizes the tiny human standing outside. “Frisk?”

The human nods with a grin.

The ghost seems to smile a bit at one of his only friends coming to visit him, “...Why’re you back down here? The… barrier’s broken now, right?”

Another nod from Frisk.

They glance at the floor, “I-I don’t wanna sound mean but… Why aren’t you up there with everyone?”

‘I wanted to come see you,’ Frisk signs. ‘But I couldn’t find you on the surface. Mettaton said you were probably down here again.’

Napstablook’s smile seemed slightly more genuine when they told them that. Their cousin did care for them deeply, after all. “Well, yeah… you guys probably don’t want me up there… I’d just ruin your fun.”

Frisk puts their hands on their hips, shaking their head. ‘No you won’t! We’d love for you to join us up there!’

They don’t give themselves the chance to believe the human. “Really?”

‘Yes really! Mettaton only gets to see you at his shows and he misses you. And Toriel would love to meet you! I miss you too. You make really cool music and I miss getting to hear it.’

“Well, I mean… I don’t really know where I’d stay. I don’t know if Mettaton would want me living with him and I don’t know where else I could go. Humans probably won’t like me being near them... I hear people are scared of ghosts.”

‘They won’t be once they get to know you, I promise. You don’t have to interact with anyone you don’t want to.’

The ghost mulls it over. “You… promise?”

‘I promise.’

“I… I guess I’ll go with you then.”

The human grins, clapping their hands excitedly. ‘This way!’

They lead Napstablook through the rest of the underground toward the barrier, smiling giddily the whole way.

They pause as they reach the room just before the former barrier. ‘Ready to go?’

The ghost nods, following them through the doorway.

The surface is even more beautiful than Napstablook could’ve imagined. They sigh as they feel the warmth of the sun shining through them. They'd only been up here in the night time, so the light of the sun was something new entirely.

Maybe life on the surface wouldn’t be so scary after all.


End file.
